Say Farewell
by Triever
Summary: Sarah gets the feeling something has gone wrong after she gets attacked by a raven in the park. She rushes home and soon finds out Jareth is on his deathbed. How will Sarah handle the situation? Two-shot


Sarah walked through the park slowly. She couldn't help but treading carefully as an eerie silence stretched across the familiar grounds. There were no birds singing, no dogs barking and there was no one in sight. As she reached the bridge crossing the small river her ears caught the sound of flapping wings.

The next moment there were sharp claws in her hair and as soon as they came they disappeared again. A big black raven landed on the bridge's edge and turned to her, it eyed her with a tilting head for a few seconds before it screamed - a shrill and frightening sound. It looked straight at her, cawing again and sharpening its beak on the bridge's stone before it flew off, disappearing in the trees.

A shiver ran up Sarah's spine as a foreboding feeling came over her. Something important just happened. She didn't know why but that raven had told her something. Why else would it attack her, then land right next to her and rake its beak across the cobblestone?

With big leaps she ran home, clutching her collage bag to her chest as a deceiving sun shone down upon her merrily. It took her no more than three minutes to get home and she jumped inside, dropping her bag to the ground and running into the living room.

Karen looked up at her questioningly, pausing her knitting as she saw the young woman. "Sarah? You're as white as a sheet - are you alright?"

Sarah let out a sigh, trying to calm her breathing. "I'm fine - where's Toby?"

"He's out back with Robert, they're playing knight and dragon, why? Is something wr - Sarah?" She called after her after she ran away.

The young woman bolted out into the back porch and let out a relieved sigh as she saw her little brother fighting the dragon - her father - courageously.

"Sawah!" Toby cheered happily and almost poked his father in the eye with his plastic sword.

Sarah frowned - then what was going on? Her family was fine. Then she thought of her friends and she rushed back inside. Her feet took her up the stairs quickly and she ran into her room, closing it and locking it with her new door lock. She sat behind her vanity. "Hoggle, I need you!"

The few seconds it took him to answer seemed hours to her and she smiled as the wrinkly old face came into view.

"Sarah? This ain't a good time ta talk - there's trouble. I'll talk ta ya later."

"No Hoggle, wait!" Sarah cried and saw him frown, concerned. "I-I just saw - are Didymus and Ludo okay?"

"They be alright. Why? What's it ya saw, Sarah?"

"Oh Hoggle! I had the worst feeling just now! It was walking in the park and nobody was around, there were no sounds either, and then all of a sudden a raven attacked me! It sat down right next to me, sharpened its beak, looked at me and then flew off. I got this terrible shiver and and..." She panted, getting worked up even further and she laid her head down upon the desk. "Oh God..."

"W-well... Um, Sarah, there be somethin' going on down here actually." He hesitated as she looked up at him, alarmed but continued. "Well, it's that rat king - he's fallen ill a few days 'go. Has this terrible festerin' wound on his leg. Screaming bloody murder all day 'nd all night, ya can here it throughout the whole Labyrinth. It gone awfully silent today though. 'ppearantly it's gotten worse or somethin'. All inhabitants be heading for tha castle to pray, leave gifts and have moments of silence fer him." He scratched his jaw. "Was just on my was ther' actually..." As he looked up at her he swallowed deeply.

Sarah sat there, crying, with her hands in front of her mouth. "Is - is he going to... Is he going to die, Hoggle?"

The drawf took his hat from his head and started twisting it in his hands. "There be no saying' that little missy, I mean, the royal healer is with him ther' all the time but our techniques be limited. I haven't seen him for meself yet but I don't know. Might be over as we speak."

Sarah's voice quivered. "Hoggle, where are you now?"

"In my house in the Goblin City, why?"

"Please Hoggle! I know this is against the rules but please take me with you!" She saw the stern look creeping on his face and she intertwined her fingers together. "Please!"

Hoggle's face fell and he lowered his head, grumbling. "No idea why ya even want to see that rat but... fine, for this one time ya can come."

"Oh thank you Hoggle, thank you!" She exclaimed.

"Touch yer mirror and hold yer breath." He said and put his hand on the glass. As Sarah did what he said he transported her and the next moment she saw standing in his small house.

"Take this candle, t'is for the ritual ta enter." He handed her a short thick candle and lightened it. "And remember, don't say a word. There be no talking from anyone but tha king." He grabbed her sleeve and led her out of the house.

The Goblin City was eerily quiet as goblins lined up to the castle. The line moved slowly and a few minutes later they entered the castle. On every corner there was a black candle merged against the wall, its flame small and still. The goblins looked up at each candle quietly after which they took off their hats and helmets and briefly held it to their chests before putting it on again.

Sarah stuck out above the goblins with at least three heads and she could see the doors of where the line ended and goblins left with a faster pace. She guessed that was the room the king was in.

A few moments later the guards eyed her suspiciously before letting her in.

The room was dark and scattered with candles. All the furniture was dark and the huge windows blocked out the sun with heavy curtains. There was a goblin sitting near the canopy bed - the healer supposedly. As her eyes moved to the bed itself she saw a still form laying on it, the covers moving slightly with each breath. Sarah swallowed as she looked at his now dull straw blonde hair, clinging to his thin angular face as he sweated. His curved eyebrows were knitted slightly above his dull mismatched eyes and below his sharp nose his lips were pressed together into a thin line. He rested against the headboard weakly, his skin a sickening blue purplish paleness. There were dark circles under his eyes and a purple line around his lips.

Sarah held back the tears as much as she could and bowed deeply. She walked over to his side and chewed her lower lip, struggling.

Jareth looked at his next visitor and frowned as he didn't see the small creature he ruled over. With effort he dragged his eyes up to a strangely clothed creature and felt his stomach drop as he met with a raven haired young woman with emerald eyes.

Even though he appeared his voice was fairly strong but distressed. "Sarah?" He swallowed, closed his eyes and turned his head from her. "No. No! Go away, leave me in peace - I don't want to see you, be gone!"

Sarah sobbed and knelt by the side of his bed holding her hands out onto his lap, the candle cradled in her hands. "Please, Jareth, don't drive me away." She held still until he stopped struggling away from her and then looked up at him. She sniffed and inhaled deeply. "What happened to you?"

The Goblin King turned his head to his healer and nodded. The goblin jumped off his chair and removed the sheet from the left side of his body.

Sarah felt her stomach clench at the sight of a bandaged knee plus lower leg. It was swollen, shattered and bloodied, his inflammation worse than she had ever seen. She swallowed thickly, tears streaming down her cheeks as she turned her head from it. The healer covered Jareth up again and bowed, stepping back and taking his place.

"I'm sorry, Jareth. I'm so sorry - for everything." She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Will you make it? Tell me you'll make it."

"A king knows when to yield Sarah." He rested his head back against the headboard and closed his eyes. "There's only so much I can take. I'll be glad if I can see the stars once more before I evanesce."

"Please - there must be something that can save you! Can't you amputate it?"

"Will you never listen, you insolent girl!" He hissed as he lifted his head and looked at her. "My pride is great and I will not show weakness unless all hope is gone. I will be taken. My realm will fall and all the creatures that live under my rule will struggle! Do you think it's easy for me to leave my subjects to ruin? Do you think I have not tried everything to keep my goblins from downfall?" He exploded. "Out of my sight, you measly mortal! How dare you appear at my deathbed with such disrespect!"

"I didn't mean it! I only want to help! I don't want you to die, Jareth! Th-"

"How dare you addressing me so casually!" He growled and watched all of her spine slack as she fell to his side, sobbing. He parted his lips as he wanted to speak but closed them again. Silently he put a hand on her head and let out a sigh. "I am a forfeited man, Sarah. I have accepted my fate and I wish for you to do the same. I have not wished to die like this, but I'm tired of the pain and of fighting a losing battle. There's nothing left to be done." He watched as she cried by his side and he lifted her head so she could look at him. "Don't weep, Sarah. Show me a smile that will give me enough strength to see the stars tonight."

"What do you want from me? To laugh at your face as if all will be fine? I can't show you my smile, there's no reason to smile!"

He lay his hand on her cheek. "Then stay with me in my last hours."

Sarah nodded and swallowed, looking into his eyes as he brushed away her tears. She sniffed and sat by his side as he instructed to and watched as the next goblins performed a quick ritual with the candle.

The young woman was amazed for how long Jareth managed to endure his subjects visits. It was around seven now. The sun was setting and to Sarah's great relief Jareth was still alive. She watched silently as he mentioned the healer to leave for a moment and all of a sudden she felt incredibly small.

A goblin walked in with food, a bowl of soup that looked quite delicious. The goblin seemed to wonder whether his king needed food anymore and when he held it up to him Jareth too seemed to question its necessity. The panicked look Sarah gave him made him decided to accept it.

"Grab a bowl for Sarah too." He muttered weakly and didn't bother to watch as the goblin left.

He seemed surprised when Sarah took the bowl from his hands and he looked up at her. The young woman held the bowl to his face and scooped up a bit of soup for him to take.

His hand quivered as it rose to push the bowl from his face gently and he sighed. "Sarah - before it's too late I'd like to ask you for one favour."

Sarah nodded violently with big eyes. "Anything."

"As you know, the king had fallen in love with the girl..." He spoke softly, averting his eyes. "Would you grant me one kiss?"

Sarah was tempted to throw herself at him and indulge into the request as she heard his pitiful tone, but she didn't for two reasons. One, she'd definitely hurt him and two, she had a little request of her own. "I will grant you as many as you want, if you'll accept something from me." He looked up at her questioningly and she continued. "I've been studying medical school, I want to become a surgeon. If you'll allow me to try to help you tomorrow morning... I-if you make it... I'll give you whatever you want."

Jareth suddenly seemed very tired and he pondered it thoroughly. "If you'll stay with me tonight I'll let you do whatever you want."

Tears welled up in her eyes again. "J-Jareth, I don't want you to die... Can't we take you Aboveground and try to let someone remove your leg if there are no other options?"

"R-remove my leg?" Jareth's paleness doubled as he looked up at her with wide eyes.

"We do it all the time in my world - they even give you a prosthesis, like... a fake leg, like a pirate. But better." Jareth looked at her, alienated and horrified. "You can even learn to walk on it and if you put pants over it and pull on shoes you don't even have to see it." She blushed and glanced at his lap. "But well, um - that, you know, might be impossible with your style of clothing.

Jareth laughed softly and looked at her. "I'll accept the deal as follows. I'll allow you to turn me into a pirate if you promise to stay with me forever if I'll live." Sarah looked at him with wide eyes and before she could make a decision he spoke again. "Of course I'll let you finish your study and let you visit you family but you'll have to tell them the truth. You'll have to study under a different name too so we can take care of your disappearance."

Sarah's mouth opened but nothing came out. She thought carefully and looked at him, a blush dusting her cheeks. Even when he was dying he looked good. Better than good actually. Never had she dated, it always felt like she was betraying him, and now she knew why.

"I won't need those studies if I'll stay with you. I won't be able to become a surgeon if I stay." She saw him slack against the headboard further and she took his head with two hands. "But for you, I'll do it."

His skin seemed to glow just a bit and just when a smile broke on his lips she leaned closer and kissed him. Sarah pulled back an inch as she felt his trembling hand on her cheek. Her eyes were still closed and she could feel his weak breath on her lips. She bit her lip, fighting back tears yet again and she leaned back.

"I'd hardly call that an unlimited amount." He muttered with light humour and she chuckled.

"Right now you need to eat. I'll feed you your soup and after that I'm going to raid the castle to find as many sedatives as I can find, then you get your kisses." Jareth pouted, his lower lip actually trembling. Not because of the expression, but for the very serious threat of death.

After Sarah fed him and ate her own meal she rose, going for the door. "Now don't die on me, Jareth. You wouldn't want to miss your kisses." She left quickly as he chuckled, taking a goblin with her as a guide.

A while later she returned with the healer and she looked at him as he pitifully fiddled with the ruffles of his shirt. His eyes were hooded but he wasn't shaking as bad as before. "Um, Jareth? Your healer said he'd stay for the night and take care of your medication. Is there anything I can do for you?"

The Goblin King held out one hand and she walked over to him, the healer sitting down in a dark corner - as he preferred. He licked his lips while she sat down by him and he idly stroked the back of her hand. "I think I'm ready for those kisses now."

Sarah's eyes widened as her eyes directed to the healer for a second. "B-but..."

"He won't mind. If he can stand the sight of my leg I'm sure he could handle some affection." He took her head in his hands and pulled her closer slowly, ignoring her uncertainty.

All Sarah's worries were gone as Jareth pressed his lips against hers softly. In need of balance she put one hand on the other side of his hips. It wasn't until now that she felt his hands were bare. They were incredibly soft and warm and his thumb brushed her cheek as he tilted his head. She let out a soft involuntarily moan and her cheeks flared in embarrassment.

Jareth chuckled and lost himself in her soft skin, soon deepening the kiss and pulling her even closer. "Sebril, out." He muttered and heard the door open and close soon after.

Sarah wanted to ask why he'd dismiss the healer in his state but when she felt his hand slide down her neck and to her waist it was crystal clear. "No - Jareth, I-"

He effectively silenced her as he bit her lip harshly and moved his hand to her back. He gently caressed the arch of her lower back and couldn't help but responding as she gasped, curving her back more. His pain seemed gone and he felt less tired, strangely. His fingers slowly slid into the back of her jeans and she pulled back, startled.

Sarah's eyes fell down bashfully - bluntly confronted by a certain bulge in the sheets that hadn't been there a few moments ago. She blushed deeply and stuttered. "No, Jareth. I'm sorry but we're not going there."

"Very well." He said and guided her back to him. "But I will claim my kisses." His lips swept over hers again but soon he was overwhelmed by a sense of exhaustion.

Sarah noticed and pulled back. "That's enough, Jareth. You need sleep."

"Stay with me?"

Sarah smiled softly. "Yes. Forever." She pressed a kiss on his high cheekbone, opened one of the curtains and settled besides him - on his right side. He laid his head on her shoulder and together they watched the stars until they fell asleep. Sarah had planned on staying awake so she'd be able to notice if he passed away but she was too tired. A few moments before she dozed off she heard the healer enter again.

There would be someone on watch tonight.


End file.
